


Autumnal Dimension

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale smells like dust and feathers. There are just some things that Crowley is forced to notice after 6000 years of sushi restaurants and drunken banter. Body after body, he remembers all of his Aziraphales. The beautiful ones, the ugly ones, the fat ones, the skinny ones, the old ones, the young ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumnal Dimension

Aziraphale smells like dust and feathers. There are just some things that Crowley is forced to notice after 6000 years of sushi restaurants and drunken banter. Body after body, he remembers all of his Aziraphales. The beautiful ones, the ugly ones, the fat ones, the skinny ones, the old ones, the young ones.  
  
He remembers Aziraphale being female for about a hundred years or so. Of how she had always kept her long brown hair held back in a braid, how her skirts looked around her calves as she moved, how she spoke with some funny welsh accent, her words clipped and concise. He remembers how it felt to be inside of her, back when she had felt the need to give herself a sex drive.  
  
He remembers when Aziraphale’s body had been that of a child back in the 1920s. That particular body had always made him feel very strange and slightly ashamed of himself, even for a demon. He remembers the strange way the boy had looked and spoken. Remembers the cherubic smiles and how he had chewed his lower lip whenever he was deep in thought. He remembers the temptation and the beauty of the child.  
  
Over 6000 years Aziraphale had gone through about one hundred and twenty two bodies. He was on his hundred and twenty third. And somehow, the angel never changed, not really.


End file.
